This invention relates to a stapler apparatus that drives staples installed in a staple cartridge into a binding media (sheet bundle). In particular, it relates to a staple cartridge that can securely draw out staples for driving into a binding media.
Generally, this kind of stapler apparatus comprises a storage portion for storing bands of staples that link staples into a sheet and rolled is equipped with a staple cartridge for drawing out the staple band sequentially from this storage unit.